


Waiting

by wolf1Ez



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Character Death, F/F, Kinda, LIS, Lesbian, chloe price - Freeform, life is strange - Freeform, max caulfield - Freeform, pricefield
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 02:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4503720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolf1Ez/pseuds/wolf1Ez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloe has waited for a year for one of the most important person in her life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting

Chloe stared almost surprised by her suddenly messy room as she sat lazily on her bed.But her shock was slowly replaced by realization that she had trashed her own room.

Clothes were scattered on the floor, her posters were torn and boxes that were stowed away under her bed were dragged out and thrown around carelessly.The contents from each box out and exposed for the world to see.Her bed sheets were strewn and dragged from her bed along with her pillows leaving the bed naked. She stared at the mess she created in the midst of her rage.Frustration pushed her into a bitter rage.She wanted to feel angry, but instead felt hollow.

Sad.

Empty.

Lost.

Afraid.

Chloe reached down from her bed to grab a pillow she tore apart furiously, and clutched to her chest like it was the most precious thing to her.She held the pillow close to her chest, her knees drawn under her chin. She stared at her bare feet and bed as her focus blurred and cleared as tears sprung to her eyes before being blinked away.And the process would repeat.

'No, don't cry you big baby.Don't act like some kid, man up for once, you idiot.'Chloe mentally yelled at herself.She refused to cry, crying was for the weak and she was not weak.

'But Max never seemed to mind.'a more sensible side of the delinquent argued lamely.Chloe pressed her forehead to the pillow, burying her face into the exposed fluff.Remembrence of the brunette only brought her tears.

'As if five years wasn't enough.'Chloe chuckled painfully at her thoughts.

'Max tried being a hero.But I've never met a hero who was happy in the end.'

The inevitability of the hurricane frightened Chloe more than Max.She would never admit it, however, the fear didn't stop Chloe from living everyday like it was her last.

Max, on the other hand, was caught up in saving the shit town that reminded Chloe everyday that good things never last.Arcadia Bay held a constant reminder: bad things can happen to good people.

Chloe knew a painful number of people that fell under that reminder.The amount of people on that list grew over the years as she lost some of the best people in her life.The people that changed her for the better.The people that have done nothing wrong in their life and found themselves either dead or suffering shit they never deserved.And Max had somehow found herself back on that list after a year.

Chloe swallowed a lump caught in her throat and scrubbed her eyes angrily in over defiance, throwing the pillow back onto the floor angrily.

If only Max was as dumb as her, perhaps she wouldn't have been able to find a way to prevent the hurricane.Maybe if Max never had the ability to time travel in the first place, she'd be here with her.With Chloe.

However, Max was a genius compared to her blue haired companion, and found a solution to saving Arcadia Bay.She knew how to prevent the hurricane and save the lives of hundreds.

But she paid the price every genius faced.Max was lost somewhere.And in sometime.

Everyone had paid their respects to Max, whom they presumed was missing or perhaps even dead.They had moved on and remembered the photographer as another Rachel Amber.A girl that suddenly upped and left.Only Chloe knew Max had sacrificed herself for the lives of many.

Chloe refused to accept the fact that Max was gone and spent everyday wandering, and looking for the brunette.Hoping she would find her and bring her home.

It had been a year of solo, desperate searching.A year as of this day.365 days without Max and still counting.

In those days, Chloe had dreamed Max would somehow show up somewhere.In the midst of a brawl or situation out of her own hands.And Chloe would be there to save the day, to save Max.The brunette would then hop in into Chloe's battered truck and they would drive off.

That day never came.And like the five years she once faced without Max, she felt alone and isolated. Chloe leaned her head back and let out an ironic laugh.

She waited.Waited for some sort of sign from her long lost friend that she would one day return.Waited for some phone call or a text message from the artist.Waited for her friend's glorious return.

Chloe waited for a chance to finally admit to Max.Waited to tell her that she was her everything.To tell her she loves her. And that day was yet to come.And Chloe could only wait.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a Wattpad and Tumblr- wolf1Ez


End file.
